Cream's Dream
by Joygirl270
Summary: This is Cream's story, it relates to my Cosmo's Christmas story. It's like what happened to Cream that night while Cosmo was being saved by Tails and stuff. And I know I'm suppose to space the sentences, but I like it the way I wrote it. R&R and no flames


Cream's Dream 

Cream sat by the fire, playing with her dolls and her little Chao, Cheese. When she played with the girl dolls, she made their voice high and when she played with the male dolls, she made their voice low. She did that to try to make them real, or at least seem real. Amy was in a rocking chair, knitting her beloved Sonic a sweater. She was using green and red yarn because those were Christmas colors, and it was Christmas morning tomorrow. Cosmo had gone to bed earlier but Cream had on insisted that she should stay up, so Amy finally let her. It was now almost 9:00 p.m. and it was time for little 6-year-old rabbits to get into bed so Santa Claus could come. "Cream, it's that time." Amy said in a soft voice. "Oh, okay Miss Amy." Cream said a little disappointed. She picked up her dolls and curtsied for Amy before heading off to her room to put her dolls away. She hummed a little, merry tune to herself as she walked into her room. She then opened up her big yellow wooden toy chest and carefully placed her dolls down in a clean, neat way. Then she shut the lid gently and let out a bummed sigh. She wanted to stay up and play more but it was time, like Miss Amy said. Besides, she was a little tired… Cream got into her red, cotton pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her shiny white teeth. After she brushed her teeth, used the toilet, washed her hands, and washed her face, she was all ready for bed. Cream crept into her bed and snuggled down into the right position. Then Amy came in. She turned off the light for a minute and Cream let out a quiet, little, shrill cry. She was very afraid of the dark and she wasn't use not being able to see anything in front of her. Amy then turned on her nightlight and Cream breathed a sigh of relief. Amy walked over to Cream's bed and tucked Cream in. "Good night Cream," She said in a calm whisper. Since Amy wasn't related to Cream and Amy was definitely not gay, she rustled Cream's fur instead of giving Cream a kiss on the cheek, like she did every night. Then she walked silently out of Cream's room and back into the living room.

Later in the night Cream awoke to find herself needing to go to the bathroom. She got up and headed for the bathroom that was down the hall. She took her flashlight with her because the lights weren't on in the hallway. The only light that was ever on when everyone was asleep was Cream's little nightlight. Cream was the only one still afraid of the dark and Cream was very upset about this. Yeah sure, Cosmo had been frightened of the dark for a while but soon she got use to it. Cream tried turning the nightlight off sometimes, but she claimed she hear creepy noises and had to sleep in Amy's bed or Sonic's bed or someone's bed. Cream considered this thought for a minute, but then brushed the idea aside, remembering how upset she was the last time she thought about that. Cream shined the flashlight on the floor so she could make sure there were no toys or stuffed animals she'd trip over that Tails or Cosmo had left out in the open. Soon, she was at the bathroom and after about 5 minutes, the flashlight was being shined on the floor again. As she started out of the bathroom and the flashlight was on, shining on the floor, she heard a crash from the family room. Cream gulped. "It-it was n-nothing!" She told herself. "J-just the b-breeze…" Cream stuttered. Suddenly there was another loud crash and Cream jumped this time. She air felt cooler or maybe it was just her. She suddenly had a feeling of dread wash over her. She started walking quickly toward her room. Maybe it was fate, or maybe she was just too confused or she just took a wrong turn, but some how she ended up in the living room. Cream had a hard time seeing but she could make out a big black figure around the tree. Cream's eyes practically popped out of her head and she felt her heart practically stop. The figure didn't notice her or the light from the flashlight, or it just didn't care. Cream gathered up her courage and then suddenly shined the flashlight right on the figure, catching the figure by surprise. It was a hedgehog she could tell but she didn't know who it was. His back was to her. He had on a red suite and a big sack was slicking over his shoulder. The figure suddenly jumped up and disappeared. Cream ran over to where he had been and shined the flashlight up at the ceiling but nothing was there. Cream decided to head back to her room. When she got there she saw her nightlight had went out. Cream's eyes welled up in tears she was so frightened. Suddenly the figure sprang down from the ceiling, his back was to Cream again. Her was doing something to her nightlight. Cream gulped. "What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice. Suddenly the nightlight went back on. The weird hedgehog turned around. She shined the flashlight on him and was able to get a good glimpse at him. He had on a big red suite, which had white fluffy parts at the ends. He wore big black boots and he had a big white beard on. The spikes that were sticking out from behind the bear and hat were black with a large red stripe and they were a bit curved. He resembled Shadow quite a lot. "I'm changing your nightlight's light bulb for you little girl." He said in a raspy voice. "W-well, thank you very much." Cream said nodding. The hedgehog smiled. "You're welcome little girl." Then he bowed and jumped up again and disappeared.

The next morning everyone was having fun and opening gifts. Cosmo woke up later than everyone else, so Cream and Amy had to convince Sonic and Knuckles not to go bananas on the presents until she was awake. Cream got a lot of the things she wanted, and she especially got more dolls. Cream was delighted when she opened a gift from Amy that was, wrapped in red and blue, to find inside it 3 brand new dolls. She had got out all her dolls and was playing with the new ones and old ones on the sofa. Tails and Cosmo kissed under the missile toe and Cream beamed at that. She had a feeling that Cosmo really liked Tails. She noticed after Tails and Cosmo kissed, Rouge and Shadow were talking over in the corner. Suddenly Shadow's gaze shifted over to her and he smiled for once. Cream smiled back at him and waved warmly. When she saw Shadow it reminded her of that strange hedgehog she met last night. "Who knows? Maybe I'll meet that hedgehog next Christmas." She thought to herself. She smiled to herself. She then gazed down at her dolls. "Perhaps you will." They seemed to answer. Perhaps she will.


End file.
